robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Unite
"Worlds Unite" is a major Archie Comics event in which the universes of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man cross over for the second time. Not only does this event reunite Sonic and Mega Man, but also unites Mega Man with his future counterpart Mega Man X as well as other characters from his timeline. Furthermore, other characters from both Sega and Capcom franchises make an appearance in this story, rallied together by Sonic, Mega Man and their allies to battle against Sigma, who threatens to destroy all realities. Story Prelude Following the events of ''Worlds Collide'', reality was disturbed by the presence of Genesis Portals, tears in the fabric of space and time caused by the destruction of Sonic's Pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline. These portals appeared across multiple worlds and timelines throughout the Multiverse, allowing individuals to pass from one world to another. One such portal had appeared on Earth 21XX, Mega Man X's timeline, and was discovered by the sentient virus Sigma. Sigma transmitted himself through the Genesis Portal where he emerged in Sonic's world on the orbiting planetoid of Lost Hex. There, he discovered Dr. Eggman's Death Egg and infiltrated the flying fortress by possessing the doctor's robot lackey Orbot. Learning about his surroundings, Sigma discovered that Eggman had enslaved the natives of Lost Hex, the Zeti, using a relic called the Cacophonic Conch. Sigma allied himself with the Zeti and freed them from Eggman's control by smashing the Cacophonic Conch. In exchange, the Zeti forced Eggman to convert his base on Lost Hex to suit Sigma's needs, turning it into a mechaniloid factory so that Sigma could build a new army. Eggman was also forced to build Sigma a new Reploid body and a series of armour suits for the Zeti to wear. Tired after so much labour already, Eggman explained that he required rest and would also need assistance to complete Sigma's advanced designs. Secretly, Eggman also wanted someone to use as a decoy so that he could escape from Sigma. Sigma opened up a Genesis Portal to Earth 20XX and from there he abducted Dr. Wily. He gave the two doctors time to recuperate before putting them to work the next day, having them build the armour suits for the Zeti. When completed, the suits enhanced the Zeti's strength and their ability to manipulate magnetic fields,but also made them susceptible to Maverick corruption. When the Deadly Six attempted to betray Sigma, the evil Reploid was able to seize control of their minds. Sigma was ready to enact his plan to conquer all worlds across the Multiverse, but Eggman and Wily warned him that he would have to contend with both Sonic and Mega Man once he threatened their worlds. The doctors suggested striking at the heroes preemptively, but the two were now secretly plotting together, intent on using their respective nemeses to escape Sigma's grasp and thwart his plans. Sonic Man and M'Egga Man Sigma dispatched the Deadly Six to hunt down the heroes, sending Zik, Zazz and Zomom to Earth 20XX to capture Mega Man and Zavik, Zor and Zeena to Mobius after Sonic. The Zeti succeeded in their task and the heroes were brought to Lost Hex where Doctors Eggman and Wily went about transforming them into their pawns. Mega Man was reprogrammed and modified into M'Egga Man while Sonic was roboticized into Sonic Man. With the heroes under their control, Eggman and Wily enacted their plan. As far as Sigma knew, the Roboticized Masters were being sent to establish Unity Engines on Earth and Mobius that would allow Sigma to merge the two worlds into one. That much was true, but what Sigma wasn't aware of was that the doctors had installed a failsafe inside their roboticized pawns. Sonic Man was sent to Earth 20XX where he fought Dr. Light's Robot Masters and some of Wily's robots who had been reprogrammed, while at the same time M'Egga Man traveled to Mobius, attacking Castle Acorn on Westside Island and battling the Freedom Fighters. The Roboticized Masters accomplished their task and set up the Unity Engines, causing Mobius and Earth 20XX to merge into a single world. As the two worlds merged, Sonic Man and M'Egga Man encountered one another. This was when their secondary programming kicked in. Both Eggman and Wily knew that they would need Sonic and Mega Man to fight Sigma, and so they programmed the two Roboticized Masters to attack each other on sight. Their weapons had also been modified to cancel out their transformations, so when Sonic Man and M'Egga Man shot each other, they transformed each other back to their original states. While Sigma was monitoring the battle from Lost Hex, Eggman and Wily made an attempt to escape. As for Sonic and Mega Man, they both remembered what had been done to them and with their allies brought together with the fusion of the worlds, they rallied together aboard the Freedom Fighters' airship Sky Patrol to formulate a plan to stop Sigma. The Maverick Hunters At the time Sigma had left Earth 21XX, his Maverick forces were engaged in a final battle against Mega Man X and the Maverick Hunters. X had caught up to Sigma just as the villain disappeared through the Genesis Portal, but X, Zero and Axl were able to use Sigma's portal device to open a new portal. However, they miscalculated their jump and the portal took them to another world entirely (the world of Sonic Boom) where they encountered Sticks the Badger, a local inhabitant. X explained their situation to Sticks who agreed to help them find a way to follow Sigma, leading them to Dr. Eggman's lair in order to borrow some of the doctor's inter-dimensional tech (which he just happened to have). With some assistance from Orbot and Cubot, the group opened a Genesis Portal and traveled to Mobius, which by then had been merged with Earth 20XX. Shortly thereafter,they joined the other heroes who were gathering aboard the Sky Patrol. Xander Payne Prior to these events, Xander Payne, an anti-robot extremist, was serving time in prison following a break-in at the Chrono Institute. During this misadventure, he used an experimental time-travel device and had traveled to 21XX where he witnessed the Maverick Hunters battling a giant robot from a distance. Believing that his fears of a robot-dominated future had come to pass, Xander was driven over the edge. Caught in a state of temporal flux, Xander found himself shifting back and forth through time until the scientists at the Chrono Institute were able to bring him all the way back, after which he was sent to prison. While incarcerated, he experienced bizarre visions of what he believed to be a world-threatening crisis and scratched images of the things he saw into his cell wall. While everyone else dismissed him as insane, Xander's visions would all come true. Xander was still in prison as Sigma commenced the fusion of Earth and Mobius. As the jailhouse was suddenly transformed into a partial swampland and chemical plant, chaos erupted and Xander took the opportunity to escape. As a result of his previous time-travel mishaps and the dimensional fluctuations resulting from the world fusion, Xander found that his cybernetic eyepiece could project Genesis Portals to wherever he wanted to go. He projected a portal that took him to Lost Hex where he encountered Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman as the two scientists were trying to escape Sigma. Believing that the doctors were necessary to fulfill his "destiny", Xander rescued them by projecting another portal that took them to the Sky Patrol. Immediately after appearing on Sky Patrol, Xander and the doctors were locked up in the brig. Wily and Eggman convinced Sonic and the others to let them out so that they could help bolster the ship's defences for the coming battle against Sigma, but Xander chose to remain confined, stating that destiny did not yet need him. World War Fusion The group of heroes head toward Lost Hex aboard the Sky Patrol in order to put a stop to Sigma's plans. However, Sigma is ready for them and sends out the Deadly Six and an army of Mechaniloids to engage the heroes. Meanwhile, Sigma focuses on resurrecting all of his former Reploid minions from the Maverick Wars and absorbs the tremendous energy generated by the unified world. As the battle rages between the heroes and Sigma's forces, the Zeti use their magnetic powers against Mega Man and the other robot heroes, turning them against the Freedom Fighters. As the Freedom Fighters struggle to fend off the corrupted Mega Man, Robot Masters and Maverick Hunters, Doctors Eggman and Wily rush to finish building a specialized energy-scrambling weapon that will disable the robots without permanently damaging them. They complete the weapon just in time and use it on the allied robots, knocking them out and also destroying the armour suits the Zeti are wearing, draining them of their power and freeing them from Sigma's influence. Severely weakened by the blast as well as by spreading their control to so many robots at once, the Zeti lose consciousness and are locked up in the brig. Unfortunately for the heroes, the battle delayed them long enough for Sigma to carry out the next phase of his plan. Having built a new colossal-sized body for himself, Sigma occupies this new form and powers it with the energy stolen from the unified world. Sigma-2 then merges with Lost Hex and begins opening Genesis Portals to multiple dimensions, sending his resurrected Mavericks through to install new Unity Engines on the worlds they find. The heroes decide to follow suit, splitting up to pursue the Mavericks through the different Genesis Portals and prevent them from establishing the Unity Engines. At the same time, they reach out to the inhabitants of the various worlds they visit, requesting their help in fighting against Sigma. While the heroes are focused on chasing down Mavericks, Eggman, Wily and Xander Payne are left unattended. Xander projects a portal to Lost Hex so that he and the doctors can gain access to the Master Engine. The doctors intend to use the power of the Master Engine to rebuild reality as they see fit, but Xander is uncertain of what to do until he sees the doctors at work. Grand Finale After recruiting an army of heroes from across multiple dimensions, Sonic, Mega Man and the others launch their counter-attack against Sigma. They appear to destroy Sigma's colossal form, but this titanic form is merely a chrysalis for Sigma's true body within which transforms after absorbing so much energy from multiple worlds. The heroes are unable to fend off Sigma's assault, but the Freedom Fighters have an ace in the hole: the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Mega Man absorb the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and transform into their Super States, gaining enough power to finally destroy Sigma. Though Sigma is defeated, the multiple Genesis Portals he opened begin to destabilize, threatening to trap everyone on the unified world which has now been drained of its energy and is about to fall apart. At this moment, however, Xander realises what needs to be done and draws a gun on Eggman and Wily. Seizing the control console for the Master Engine, Xander uses the device to project a portal to Earth 21XX at the exact moment when Sigma first traveled from his world to Mobius. He fires his gun at Sigma's viral form and disrupts it, apparently deleting Sigma once and for all and preventing all of his time-space tampering, negating everything that happened from that point. Category:Robot History Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Mega Man (Archie) Category:Robot Wars